valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Valkyrie Crusade Wiki:Comrade Requests/Dark Alice and the Bewildering Wood/Senders
6psps - FAW and AW sender. Active most of day and will help a lot with any you send *6170v - Gae Bolg: Need FAW traders. I'll be sure to send back to you. Sometimes can kill FAW. *6cr50 (Champ-]a) - looking for FAWsender/treder i active all day *4ev6v (Tetimaru) - Hey, looking for FAWkillers who also don't mind sending some in return. (Urgently looking for some now; will keep comrade spots open) *65dvg - Kyo: In need of FAW Traders. I send a lot.. hoping to get a few back in return at least. *2o19c - Refi★: F/AW sender; very active. I prioritize people who've logged in recently *69oaw - AleHope: AW killer and FAW trader/sender. Active most of the day, prioritize people who send back AW/FAW. *6wofh - ActualBear: FAW and AW trader and sender. will send heavily as i am currently low level and cannot kill FAW yet. very active, prioritize people who send back. *5unee - 秀: GMT+8 FAW trader, very active. Prioritize people who send back FAW, will kill AW if I have spare BP, will sword to send you extra if you send me a lot. *5aes5 - Mugi, FAW Trader. Please don't add me if you won't ever toss any FAW my way. Very active. *43b2f - Moon: FAW Trader/Killer *6jo4s - Catsune: Need FAW killers. Very active needing others that are active daily too! I can help kill yours too if you send. *5exgw - Kirin: FAW trader/killer. I send back to those who send me alot. Will also kill AW if I have spare BP. *6mfkp - Lune, very active trader looking for other traders. Online almost all day, except for sleeping time. *6glym - Rorona✩: Active player looking to trade FAW, I always send back to those who send to me, and will sword for extra FAW spawns to send back to you if you've sent alot. *5el55- TomoFAWK, looking for senders of all levels, please be active, also i am on most of the day to kill your fantasy arch (always top 75 rank) *5ohtj - Ken: FAW Trader *62pmh - Yuki, looking for senders and traders! (Only applies to FAW)! I'll be sure to send you back any FAW you send me~ *6qsc7 - ロリ・マスター : Requesting AW/FAW killers, my only goal in this game is to get the FAW card!!1 *6lnom - Wylfred : FAW Trader *5p7fn - Thratos: FAW Trader lvl 95+, online 10am - 12pm (GMT) *6jwiv - Mami★Tomoei: Very active FAW Trader, I prioritize people that send back FAW. *67425 - ★Maki★ On/Off: Very active FAW Trader, I prioritize people that send back FAW. *6ruqp - nunu, im always on. *6oycc - Dreiks, new to vc but very active. *4rgf7 - Riana , GMT+8 , sends AW & FAW, looking for traders & AW killers, *6luju -10 GMT (normally kill my AW) *5aoul - GMT+8:00 anytime, (FAW/AW assist; looking for AW traders too.) *6sy78 - Seacrux, PST from 4-11PM+ once I get more killers I'll always be spamming F/AW's these times *5lhxp - GMT+2 Looking for senders, will send mine as well. Mostly active during the day. *5sq04 - WannabeAlly, active most then day looking for FAW exchange. feel free to add me. *5au13 - Juvia ON / OFF. Looking for traders. *6ed9b - Dust°, GMT-8 active all day. Friendly FAW trader and AW killer. Find me in the chatango chat! *6ad8r - Ikram : GMT+7, Active. I will send my AW or FAW to you. feel free to add me. *6fwwo - Kizu (current IGN), EST (GMT -5), Very active during the week, semi-active during the weekends. FAWS, due to inability to kill them. HowaitoFokkusu is my profile. *57q00 - seacucumber : active senders & assists *6hle7 - Arroyo: UTC -8, Active entire day - LOOKING FOR FAW TRADERS!!! I KEEP A LIST OF WHO SENDS FAW TO ME! *6tnki - ray ray UTC-8. I'm new player, looking for people to help me kill F/AW. *3gvbt - Evangel° - I'm on a lot of the time, and send FAW to whoever sends me FAW. I can usually kill them with 1-2 bp, but never kill my own, I always request assist. 5 comrade spaces left. GMT -8 *6r9h5 - Luppolo, sender, active in european daytime *6d302 - Constantly active SENDER in need of OTHER SENDERS. Removed instantly if you're inactive for a day. *6pb95 - Active sender, I play all day. *5bysd - Mint, GMT+7. AW/FAW killer/trader, will kill every AW you send including low hp AW. Currently need active AW/FAW senders/traders. *66ahm- LadyAndha. GMT+7. usually active all days. looking to trade faw, but i will kill your aw too if you send to me. i will send my faw to whoever send their faw to me. ty. *5jpdk - JeForceX - GMT+8 - Casual - Priority goes to F/AWK who are logged in within 1 hour. *6e8y9 - GMT -6 In need of killers and I am heavy sender. Will spend 1 BP on AW and send, and 2-4 on FAW. You don't need to send back because i'm not very strong. And please be very active. *6usxd - GMT -8 doitztard - Help a newbie out and kill my AW/FAW! All help is appreciated! *56xt7 - GMT -8 Kamisama - New player please help me kill my AW andFAW. *4nxuv - GMT -8 PeteyPiglet - Need killers for AW and FAW plz. *68w96 - GMT -5 XtRmE - Yo! lvl 7x, active trader :) I always send FAWs to more than 5 people :) I mean, I got a rotation for all my online allies. Thats why sometimes a FAW can last 5 mins, or 25 secs xD Also, if some1 wanna add me, feel free to do it :) *5qcx2- Echo- FAW trader, very active. Priority to those who send back, and who logged in within 1 hour. *66hvr - Analiza - help me pls... :( *68m44 - GMT+1 Hi everyone. Send me assistants for FAW / AW especially FAW and I am sending you my AW / FAW. *6v2e6 - PewPewPew - GMT+8 active throughout the day will send FAW / AW. need killers >< *6lmme GMT+1 active player who need help by AW/FAW, thanks for your help :) *61elg GMT+8 Looking for active players! *29cnf AWK here. Send to me for kills. Will also send back! Category:Comrade Requests